


Forever

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, tw character death, tw mentions of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil talks to Patton. .....Sort of.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i write angst more than anything. and when i do it's always pretty short. oops?

“It’s been a long year.” Virgil said, flopping back on the grass, “Roman’s acting career advanced. I still see him every week, thankfully. Logan graduated and started teaching. He’s teaching science at a nearby high school.”

Virgil smiled slightly.

“I don’t quite know what I’m doing with my life right now, besides college. I’ll think of something along the way.”

Virgil gazed at the stars above him.

“Remember when you told me you’d love me for all of eternity? I need that love right now.”

Virgil sat up and sighed. He inspected the flower in his hand.

“You told me you’d always be there for me. Every time I cried to you, you were there for me. Maybe if I was there for you, we wouldn’t be here now. If I hadn’t fallen asleep earlier than usual that night, I would have been able to pick you up.” Virgil wiped his eyes.

“You wouldn’t want me to blame myself. I know you would want me to live on and do my best. But it’s hard.”

Virgil placed the flower on the grave.

“You said you’d love me forever. But I guess forever’s not for everyone.”

A tear hit the smooth, black marble of Patton’s grave.

“I miss you Patt. I’ll always love you.” he whispered.

He started to walk away, glancing back at the grave again. He swore he saw Patton standing there, smiling, but when he looked again, no one was there.


End file.
